Living With Izaya
by Leia-Heiwajima
Summary: Shizuo se queda sin casa por culpa de los experimentos de Shinra. Comienza a vivir con Izaya -y con mejor buen pie de lo que se esperaba-, pero ya sabemos cómo son estos dos. ¿Serán capaces de dejar a un lado sus diferencias y vivir en armonía?
1. Prólogo

Living With Izaya

ADVERTENCIA

Este libro es exclusivamente y principalmente del género ''Yaoi''. Este libro es un libro hecho a partir de la serie perteneciente a Ryogho Narita de Durarara!. La pareja de este libro es Shizuo Heiwajima x Izaya Orihara. Contiene escenas de sexo MUY detallado o cosas que no son aptas para todas las personas. Si no gustas de este género no leas este libro, y si gustas, ¡Espero que te guste esta alocada historia!

Prólogo

Esta es la trágica historia de como un joven echa a perder su vida gracias a los experimentos de un científico en prácticas que no tiene ni la más mínima idea de química y a su vez echa a perder la vida de otro hombre por la imprudencia del mismo. Si no lo has entendido, mejor te lo explico de otra manera.

Hoy era una mañana preciosa en el barrio comercial de Ikebukuro. Los pájaros cantaban, el Sol brillaba... las máquinas expendedoras volaban... ¿Cómo? ¿Qué no vuelan? Pues aquí en Ikebukuro sí, y a todas horas. Hoy era un día ligeramente especial, ya que venía Shinra a mi casa a probar una cosa. Shinra era un gran amigo mío, así que no quería quedar mal diciéndole que fuera a joder a otro, así que me limité a sonreir falsamente y decir ''nos vemos mañana''. Aún eran las ocho de la mañana, así que aún tenía tiempo para colocar los muebles y las demás cosas para la ''deseada'' visita, y si me sobraba algo de tiempo, quizás pudiera incluso jugar al Final Fantasy. Yo aún me encontraba en la cama adormecido, con media pierna salida de la cama y el brazo puesto en no se dónde; pues así era como dormía yo, Shizuo Heiwajima. Llevaba puesto un pijama azul oscuro a rayas negras, que combinaba con mi cama. Miré por la ventana, y vi de nuevo a la vecina regando su ya muerto Aloe Vera. Hacía ya como ocho años que vivía donde vivía, y TODOS los santos días la vecina regaba ese Aloe que estaba más muerto que los dinosaurios. Por el otro lado, por la calle vi a Simon repartiendo su Shushi otra vez. Me cansé de mirar, y me levanté de la cama. En frente de mi cama había un espejo que me ayudaba a ver mi ''hermosa'' cara todos los días. Vivía completamente solo, así que nadie podía ver mi cara de zombi. Nunca tuve novia (eso explica el por qué de mi virginidad o el por qué nunca he besado a nadie), así que no tenía que preocuparme por estar guapo ante ella. Tampoco me apetecía tenerla, creo que son un estorbo; más bocas que alimentar.

-Vaya mierda cara que llevo hoy, más que ayer, o quizá que antes de ayer...

Mi cara estaba pálida y con unas leves ojeras. Mi pelo rubio estaba completamente pegado a mi frente por el sudor. Que yo recordara no me había ido de juerga o algo por el estilo, ni tampoco hacía calor. ¿Por qué estaba así; hecho una sopa?

-Sigo siendo virgen, ¿No?

Yo siempre tuve la mente muy contaminada, pero tampoco me molesté en mirar. Miré mi reloj de nuevo. Habían pasado diez minutos desde que lo miré por última vez. Me empecé a agobiar un poco. No podía tener muchas responsabilidades a la vez.

-Bueno a ver, si tardo 15 minutos entre vestirme y lavarme, tardo cinco en desayunar, una hora en limpiar la casa, media hora en comprar la comida, una hora en prepararla y otra media hora para ducharme... me queda media hora libre hasta las doce.

Sería mejor que comenzara, no quería recibir a Shinra con la casa hecha mierda. Cogí de mi armario mi traje de camarero y me o puse a toda prisa. Me fui al baño y me lavé la cara y los dientes. Después, mojé mi pelo intentando que mi flequillo no estuviera casi encima de mis ojos, pero fue inútil. No me molesté en intentarlo de nuevo, ya que sabía que no iba a dar resultado. Fui corriendo a la cocina y me bebí un vaso de leche de nevera y comí unos cuantos granos de café. Mis desayunos eran así. Me puse a limpiar la cocina. Cogí la escoba y me puse a barrer como un loco. Nunca me preocupé en comprar un spray anti-insectos, por lo que salieron de ahí ciento y la madre de bichos. Había cortapichas, escarabajos, hormigas, cucarachas... de todo. Cuando consideré que la cocina estaba decente, cogí la fregona y la escoba y me dirigí al salón. Allí, comencé por el suelo. Lo barrí (del cual salió más mierda de la que tú producise durante toda tu vida) y lo fregué. Después ordené mis estanterías y las limpié con el plumero. Ahora al baño. Era la única sala en la cual no tenía que hacer mucho. Tan solo limpié el lavabo y ya. Luego fui a mi habitación. Hice la cama como pude y limpié todo el suelo y el armario. Por último, fui a la terraza. Ahí no hice nada; estaba completamente vacía, no tenía nada excepto tres sillas en las cuales solo me sentaba yo de vez en cuando.

-Ya he terminado con la casa, ¡a comprar!

Cogí las llaves de casa y salí a comprar al supermercado de la esquina. Una vez allí, cogí unos cuantos paquetes de noodles, salsa de soja y un poco de carne picada. Esa era de mis comidas favoritas, así que no me importaba nada hacerla. Compré también dos latas de Coca-Cola y una botella de agua con gas, de esa que tanto le gustaba a Shinra. Cuando fui a pagar, había la cola más grande que uno se pudiera imaginar. Pregunté al de delante, a ver qué mierdas pasaba, ya que nunca había casi ni cola.

-Es que un chico se ha desmayado... -me respondió.

Me acerqué apartando a algunas personas de mi camino. Allí había un guardia civil, y en el suelo había un chico completamente vestido de negro con una chaqueta con bordes blancos. Lo reconocí en seguida. Era el ser más rastrero y ruín de toda la historia de la humanidad, era el mismísimo, y reconocido a fama mundial, informante Izaya Orihara. Me puse a su altura, importándome un bledo lo que me dijera el guardia. Por lo menos el chico respiraba. Entonces me calmé (aunque no comprendí por qué me agité), y le cogí en mis brazos como a una ''princesita''. Cobré mis cosas y me fui a casa con Izaya en brazos, llamando la atención a los demás. Le subí a cuestas hasta el octavo piso de mi bloque, y le metí en mi casa. Una vez allí, le dejé tumbado en el sofá. Le tomé la temperatura dádole un leve beso en la frente, viendo que estaba bien. Estaba de alguna manera preocupado. Puse los fideos lo más rápido que pude a remojo y volví dónde estaba Izaya. Le volví a tomar la temperatura. Ahora estaba frío. Se me paró el corazón por un segundo. Estaba realmente preocupado, asustado diría yo.

-¡Venga pulga, no te mueras aquí!

Izaya sonrió, y después abrió sus carmesíes ojos, dedicándome la sonrisa más maliciosa y pícara que uno pudiera imaginar. Quería matarlo.

-Oh, ¿es que acaso Shizu-chan no sabía que yo siempre estoy frío?

-¿Estabas bien...? -pregunté, cabreadísimo.

-Podría decirse que si y no. Me dio un bajón de azucar y me desmayé, pero no era grave... También creo que ahora estoy en deuda con Shizu-chan.

-Vete antes de que te ostie. -dije, señalando la puerta.

-¿Seguro que Shizu-chan no quiere mi compañía...?

Izaya se ocupó de poner su rodilla junto a mi entrepierna, haciendo que me sonrojara de ipsofacto y soltara un leve gemido de sorpresa y placer. Me habría dejado ''hacer'' si no fuera Izaya el que me lo estuviese haciendo. Se sentía relativamente bien, pero...

-¡F-Fuera, tengo que hacer cosas todavía!

-¿Puedo venir luego entonces...? -comenzó a mover su rodilla.

-A-Ah... Ss... ¡N-No! ¡F-fuera! -comencé a jadear y a gemir levemente.

Le saqué de mi casa a empujones. Era verdad, tenía cosas que hacer aún, pero de cierta manera lo que Izaya empezó no me resultó desagradable, es más, me gustaba bastante. Miré con tristeza la puerta, pero volví a la cocina soltando una especie de gruñido de molestia. Los fideos estaban ya más que hechos, así que les eché la salsa de soja y la carne. Ya estaba hecho. Lo puse en la mesa y me duché, pero por mi mala suerte ya eran las doce y no tuve tiempo para mi gracias a Izaya. Aunque esa pérdida me resultó de algún modo agradable. En ese momento solo podía pensar una cosa:

-¿De verdad odiaré a Izaya? Si de verdad le odiara le habría matado.

Si en verdad le odiara no creo que le hubiera dejado vivir todo este tiempo. Además, ¿por qué siempre que le veía tenía que ir a por él? ¿No podría dejarle y ya? Me senté en el sofá, cabizbajo, pensando en aquellas preguntas. Por ''motivos del destino'' tuve que mirar mi entrepierna, viendo que amenazaba con ponerse erecta.

-MIERDA, MIERDA, MIERDA. ¡No puedo recibir a Shinra así! Pero ya son las doce, no puedo mastur***** ahora... -la empujé hacia abajo, pero tan solo provoqué que se pusiera aún más erecta.- ¡Noooo! Joder, en serio...

Miré el reloj. Ya eran y cinco. Podría llamar a Shinra para ver cuanto le faltaba, y así ver si faltaba mucho o no... Cogí mi ya muy machacado móvil y llamé a Shinra. Él contestó en seguida, solía hacerlo muy a menudo.

-Shizuo, aún no he salido de casa, tardaré una hora más o menos. Lo siento, ¡tenía cosas que hacer, no me mates Shizuo! -me lloriqueó Shinra.

-No importa, está bien... tómate tu tiempo, no hay prisa...

Shinra me colgó. Suspiré profundamente. Me daba cierta vergüenza admitir que tenía que quitarme mi ''problema'' de ''esa manera'', pero era la única que se me ocurría. Había oído muchísimos métodos para ''eso'', pero nunca los practiqué. Me daba una vergüenza terrible. Me daría incluso menos vergüenza que viniera Izaya y me la chupara allí mismo, pero por desgracia le había echado de mi casa, y no creía que fuera a venir a ayudarme. Instintivamente, moví mi mano sobre mi entrepierna, haciendo que soltara un suspiro. Ya que tenía que hacerlo, lo haría lo más placentero posible. Presioné con suavidad la punta, haciendo que soltara un gemido ahogado. Seguí tocando esa zona, viendo como me excitaba más y más. Mi virilidad estaba completamente erecta, así que desabroché mi cinturón lentamente, y, una vez liberado mi miembro de su ''prisión'', comencé a bajar mi mano de arriba a abajo sobre ella, cobrando cada vez más velocidad y yo tenía más placer. Sin querer, presioné la punta con fuerza.

-¡A-Aaaahh!

Grité de placer, quién lo diría. Supongo que sería divertido ver a ''Shizuo Heiwajima, la bestia de Ikebukuro'' dándose placer así mismo y oír como gemía ante cualquier movimiento. Yo digo esto ahora, pero en ese momento me estaba muriendo de placer como nunca lo había hecho antes. Dado un momento, sonó la puerta. Era Shinra. Decidí que era mejor dejar mi ''trabajo manual'' y contarle la verdad a Shinra. Me abroché el cinturón y todo lo demás. Abrí la puerta y le saludé, lo menos jadeante que pude, anque era MUY evidente que aún estaba excitado; la voz me temblaba.

-Shizuo, ¿te pillo en mal momento...? Je je je... -dijo Shinra con una risa falsa.

-N-No, pasa, ah... ¡Pasa! -me estaba muriendo de vergüenza.

-¿Sabías que mastubarse no es la única manera de quitarse un erección? También puedes pensar en algo que odies y así...

-¡Izaya! -grité, dando un golpe a la mesa.

La secuencia de hace un momento -cuando Izaya realizó tal orgásmica escena junto a mi- volvió a mi mente, por lo que me sonrojé y volví a excitarme, pero ahora delante de Shinra. Estaba que hechaba humo, quería morirme.

-Shizuo, será mejor que pienses en otra cosa... Solo consigues el efecto contrario... -dijo Shinra, un poco sonrojado al ver que me excitaba.

Empecé a pensar en cosas que odiara. Pensé en muchas cosas, tales como comer cáscara de naranja, los cereales de zanahoria, las chinchetas... Me incomodaba de sobremanera tener a Shinra mirándome fijamente. Al final, conseguí que bajara. Me tiré en el sofá, después sentándome cómodamente. Shinra se sentó educadamente a mi lado, poniendo su mano sobre mi hombro, sonriendo cálidamente como siempre. De vez en cuando me preguntaba por qué le odiaban la mayoría si era tan majo.

-Y bueno Shizuo, ¿qué tal con Izaya?

-¿Cómo? -esa pregunta me pilló totalmente desprevenido.

-Celty me ha dicho que os estábais llevando ''muy bien'' esta mañana.

-¿Y-Y qué sa-sabrá esa? -me estaba volviendo a excitar. Mierda.

-Uh oh, ¿es que acaso habéis jugado al ''mete saca''? ¿O quizá al ''Chupa-Chups''?

-¿¡Qu-Quieres ca-callarte!? N-Nunca l-lo haría con I-Izaya, m-me g-gustan l-las chi-chicas... O eso creo. -tartamudeé.

-Shizuo, si no has tenido ni una novia en todo este tiempo significa que eres gay, y mi teoría la confirma al ver cómo te excitas con tan solo nombrar a Izaya.

-¡V-Vamos a comer! -interrumpí, me estaba incomodando esa conversación.

Cogí su mano y le senté en la silla en la cual en frente estaba su plato de noodles. Cogí el tenedor y grité ''¡Que aproveche!'' Comenzamos a comer sin rozar el tema antes mencionado. Comimos a toda prisa, estaba buenísimo. Shinra, cogió los platos y los llevó a la cocina. Nos sentamos en el sofá otra vez, pero esta vez Shinra puso su cabeza en mis piernas. Teníamos mucha confianza; esa posición la poníamos cuando éramos pequeños, así solíamos dormir en las excursiones. Acaricié sus oscuros cabellos. De repente, sacó de su bolsillo una especie de bote con un líquido rosa dentro, y luego sacó otro de color azul neón. ¿Qué era eso?

-No preguntes Shizuo. Tan solo limítate a contestar... ¿Puedo experimentar aquí?

-Uhmmn, bueno... no creo que... bueno, vale. -contesté, dudoso.

-¡Gracias Shizuo!

Shinra me dio un beso en la mejilla muy fuertemente. Para mi los besos nunca se me hacían comunes, incluso me sonrojé. Shinra se sentó normal y puso os dos botes encima de la mesa. Después, sacó otro bote, pero este era transparente. No quería preguntarle qué era, pues se enfadaba con facilidad. Mezcló los dos líquidos en el transparente, y luego los echó en un vaso. Soltaron un estallido fortísimo, y comenzó a echar humo. Me preocupé un poco, ya que SHinra tampoco estaba muy tranquilo. Hubo otro estallido, pero todo se volvió blanco. Lo último que recordé fue estar en una sala blanca con un montón de flores. Mi ropa también era blanca, y la cama igual. Miré mi brazo. ¿Cómo? ¿Tenía una via puesta? Arriba había un bote conectado al cable que llegaba a mi brazo, lo que parecía ser una especie de suero. Me extrañé demasiado al ver que en mi otro brazo había un gran corte cosido. No me dolía en absoluto. Cogí mi mano libre y me arranqué la via, me salió sangre, pero quería irme de ahí como fuera; no quería que experimentaran conmigo. Me levanté deprisa y abrí la pueta bruscamente, viendo como Shinra, Celty, Kasuka, Erika, Kadota e Izaya me miraban con cara extrañada y peocupada. Yo fruncí el ceño enfadado.

-¿¡Y a vosotros qué os pasa!? ¡No soy nada extraño! -vi como Izaya me miraba con absoluta preocupación. -Y-Yo, bueno, esto...

-¿Pero te han dicho que puedes salir? -dijeron Erika y Kadota.

-¿Quiénes? ¿Qué pasa, que tengo que pedir permiso hasta para respirar?

De repente vino una mujer de bata blanca corriendo hacia a mi pidiéndome que volviera a la sala. Gritó de sorpresa al ver como me había quitado la via; mi brazo sangraba muchísimo. Intentó coger mi mano, pero yo rechacé y fui corriendo hasta Izaya, agarrando su mano y yendo a la salida del supuesto hospital.

-¡Shi-Shizu-chan! ¡Para! ¡Tus heridas podrían abrirse!

-¡Que les follen a las heridas! ¡Llévame a casa pulga!

-Bueno, respecto a eso, Shizu-chan... tenemos que hablar, verás... tu casa... voló... por los aires... ¡No me mates a mi, fue culpa de Shinra!

Me quedé callado por un momento. Al fin comprendí por qué no debería haber dejado a Shinra experimentar en mi casa. Osea que, mi casa había sido destruida... ¿Y dónde mierdas iba a vivir? Mi hermano Kasuka vivía en Francia, y Erika y Kadota vivían con sus padres, y Shinra y Celty vivían juntos. Mi única alternativa era... Izaya.

-Izaya, ¿vives solo? -pregunté.

-Sí, ¿P-Por qué? -se sonrojó Izaya.

-B-Bueno, es que... quería preguntarte si... ¿Podría quedarme en tu casa hasta que arreglaran la mía? Por favor... -rogué, estaba humillado.

-Bueno, es que...

-Haré lo que quieras. -interrumpí.

-¿Seguro...? Bueno, pero seguirás mis reglas. Dormirás en el sofá, cocinarás tú, limpiarás mi casa todos los días y no podrás matarme.

-De acuerdo. -no sabía si iba a arrepentirme de aquello.


	2. Adaptación y Virginidad

El Capítulo 1 cuenta como me acostumbro a ''vivir'' con Izaya y mi casi pérdida de Virginidad, que por supuesto, fue fallida.

Advertencia, a partir de aquí el libro contiene escenas de Sexo explícito.

Una vez en casa de Izaya -después de haberme puesto mi ropa común-, me senté en el sofá de su casa, mirando su enorme televisión. Izaya dejó su chaqueta en el perchero y se sentó a mi lado, acurrucándose bajo mi hombro. Al principio me sobresalté, pero luego le acaricié su brillante pelo negro. Izaya ronroneó como un gato.

-Shizu-chan... Miau -dijo Izaya abrazándome.

-Hey pulga, tranquilito ¿eh? -dije, apartándole un poco.

-¿Por qué eres tan vergonzoso? ¿Nunca te han dado cariño? -dijo Izaya poniendo su mejilla contra la mía, la cual estaba completamente encendida por la vergüenza.

-Bueno, podría decirse que no. -dije, evitando el contacto visual con Izaya.

Izaya besó mi mejilla dulcemente, haciendo que mi corazón se acelerara más de lo que ya estaba. Mi cerebro estaba en caos; no sabía como reaccionar a las acciones de Izaya, no sabía si debería mandarle a la mismísima mierda o corresponderle. Mi cuerpo quería la segunda opción, pero si hacía eso me mostraría vulnerable. Me levanté del sofá bruscamente dejando que Izaya se cayera de lleno en el sofá. Fui a la cocina y abrí la nevera. Tan solo había sopas de lata y zumos. ¿Qué pasaba aquí?

-Humm, Izaya. ¿Qué es esto? -pregunté.

Izaya vino a la cocina cabizbajo. ¿Le habría molestado?

-Eso es mi comida diaria Shizu-chan.

-¿Y cómo quieres que cocine si no tengo ingredientes? -le agarré del cuello, poniéndole a mi nivel. -¿Y acaso quieres morir? ¿Esta es la mierda que te metes para el cuerpo todos los días?

-¡No te metas con la sopa! -me dijo Izaya, agarrándome del cuello de la camisa.

-¡Lo que no quiero es que te mueras imbécil! -le grité, enfadado.

-¿No quieres que me muera? -dijo Izaya, sonrojado y confundido.

-E-Esto, n-no, no quería de-decir eso... Verás, y-yo...

Fui interrumpido por algo. Sentía una ligera presión en mis labios, pero no identificaba qué era. Miré al frente. Izaya me estaba besando. Le abracé por las caderas mientras que le besaba dulcemente. Él movia sus labios sobre los míos de vez en cuando, al igual que yo. Cuando nos separamos, ambos estábamos sonrojadísimos. Izaya me dirigió una mirada que transmitía amor, no malicia como siempre. Agarré a Izaya y volví a besarle, pero con más rudeza. Junté mis labios sobre los suyos, y suavemente fui pasando mi lengua por su labio inferior. Entonces, él metió su lengua en mi boca y yo comencé a besarle con las misma pasión que él. Me costaba admitirlo, pero se sentía genial.

-Shizuo... -gimió Izaya.

Bajé a su pálido cuello, besándolo con devoción. Izaya estaba apoyado en la pared, mientras que yo le sujetaba por la cintura por si acaso quería huir. Quería que ese frágil cuerpo me perteneciera, y que no fuera de nadie más. Quería poseerlo. Y si pudiera ser, ahí mismo.

-Shi... Shizu... Chan... Ah...

Puse mi rodilla contra su entreierna, moviéndola en circulitos, provocando que Izaya se agarrara fuertemente de mi chaleco y le flaquearan las piernas. Yo también estaba excitado por supuesto, pero no lo demostraba tanto como Izaya. Izaya, me alejó suavemente y me dio la vuelta, quedando yo así acorralado contra la pared y él sujetándome. Izaya besó mi cuello con pasión, haciendo que gimiera levemente. Y fue bajando, quitando la ropa que encontraba a su paso. Vio la cicatriz que me hizo cuando nos conocimos. Pasó su dedo sobre ella, poniendo una cara de tristeza.

-Shizu-chan, ¿me perdonas? -dijo Izaya.

-No importa, además, la he cogido cariño. Creo que incluso me pe... Aa-Aaah...

Izaya estaba acariciando con su mano derecha mi entrepierna, ya bastante dura. Presionó la punta, haciendo que soltara un gemido ahogado. Izaya bajó su cabeza, y con sus dientes abrió mi cinturón y abrió la bragueta. Siguió masajeando con su mano mi entrepierna, pero más suavemente. No dejaba de jadear ni de gemir. Se sentía genial.

-¿Te gusta, Shizu-chan? -dijo Izaya, presionando la punta.

-Aah, n-no se-seas im... ah, bécil, ja-jamás diría un n-no a esa pre-pregunta... Aah...

Izaya quitó la ropa que quedaba entre los dos y comenzó a lamer mi miembro como si de una dulce piruleta se tratase. Al final, nos quedamos sentados en el suelo los dos. Yo hacía todo lo posible pasa intentar no gemir, pero muchos se me escapaban. Izaya siguió lamiéndolo, pero esta vez lo puso completamente es su boca. La sensación era deliciosa; podía sentir el placer vagar desde mi entrepierna hasta mi cuello. Iba a perder mi virginidad en el mismo día en el que había dado mi primer beso. Eran muchas emociones. Y me gustaban.

-¡Shi... Shizu-chan!

Había metido uno de mis dedos en la entrada de Izaya. Entraba y salía perfectamente, por lo que introduje un segundo. Izaya apretó su boca, por lo que yo, sin esperármelo ni un poco, me corrí en su boca sin querer. Izaya se lo tragó sin problemas. Me sonrojé un poco. Izaya me levantó del suelo y me llevó a una habitación con una cama de gran tamaño. Una vez allí, se tumbó en ella sensualmente. Volví a excitarme.

-Vamos Shizu-chan, si vas a penetrarme hasta el fondo prefiero que lo hagas en una cama a en el frío suelo -dijo Izaya con una voz que nunca imaginé que pondría.

Me puse sobre él. Me fallaban los brazos. Realmente quería a Izaya, y no quería hacerle daño. No quería, ¿Verdad? Izaya parecía tener un poco de miedo. Para que se le pasara el susto, comencé a tocar su entrepierna mientras que me abría paso entre sus delgadas piernas. A la vez que iba subiendo y bajando la mano, me iba acercando más y más. Estaba dispuesto a hacerlo mío, pero de repente, sonó mi móvil. Nunca me llamaba nadie, y ahora sí. Genial.

-¿Quién es? -pregunté serenamente.

-Soy Kasuka, Shizuo. Quería decirte que si vas a hacer ''eso'' con Izaya, que no sea en su casa, ahora mismo están emitiendo lo vuestro en el canal XXX. -dijo Kasuka.

Colgué el teléfono. Agarré a Izaya por el cuello y lo zarandeé bruscamente. Izaya no comprendía nada. Le tiré contra la cama, haciendo que se diera en la cabeza con el respaldo.

-¿¡Y a tí qué coño te pasa!? ¿¡Por qué emites lo ''nuestro'' en televisión!?

-¿¡Cómo!? ¡Yo no haría semejante cosa, arruinaría mi reputación! -dijo Izaya sollozando.

Fruncí el ceño, confundido. Si Izaya no estaba grabando nada, ¿quién era entonces? Miré por todos los lados de la habitación. Tan solo se me ocurrió mirar su portátil nuevo, y vi que, efectivamente, se había dejado la WebCam encendida. Agarré a Izaya y le di un beso en la frente, y luego le abracé fuertemente, para después darle un capón en la cabeza. Quisiera matarlo, pero... por mucho que me costara admitirlo, me había enamorado de Izaya Orihara.

-I-Imbécil... ¿Nadie te ha dicho que tienes que poner cinca negra en tu WebCam cuando no la estás utilizando? ¡Cualquiera podría hackearla! -le dije, aún abrazado a él.

-Shizu-chan, pues puedes cerrar el portátil y ya... -dijo Izaya, aún excitado.

-Mejor lo hacemos otro día. -dije, soltándole y poniéndome los pantalones.

No le di tiempo a reaccionar, simplemente le ordené que se pusiera la ropa y que fuera al salón. Yo siempre llevaba un PenDrive con un montón de películas, así que encendí el televisor y puse el PenDrive en el DVD. En ese PenDrive tenía desde películas Anime a películas Hentai, de películas de Aventuras a películas Porno. No preguntéis por qué, por favor. Puse los Juegos del Hambre, ya que no la había visto y me apetecía mogollón verla. Esperé un poco a Izaya, pero no venía. Suspiré profundamente, y seguí esperando. Me empecé a preocupar.

-¡Izayaaa! ¿Estás bien? -grité, un tanto preocupado.

-¡S-Sí, Shizu-chan! No encontraba mi camisa.

Entonces, apareció Izaya con una ropa idéntica a la mía. También llevaba gafas de Sol y pajarita. Estaba idéntico a mi, solo que era más bajito y de pelo negro. No le presté mucha atención, así que me limité a indicarle que se sentara a mi lado. Izaya se sentó a mi lado, acurrucándose de nuevo. Yo le abracé levemente con mi brazo derecho. Puse la película. Izaya, para variar, comenzó a bombardearme con sus preguntas.

-Oye y Shizu-chan, ¿yo te gusto? -preguntó, poniendo morritos.

-Mira la película y cállate. -respondí, tajante.

-Y Shizu-chan, ¿por qué gimes tanto cuando te tocan? -preguntó, con sonrisa pícara.

-T-Te he dicho que mires la película. -me sonrojé, pero no perdí la compostura.

-Ah, y Shizu-chan, ¿eres virgen? -preguntó, tocándome el pecho suavemente.

-¿Q-Quieres ca-callarte y ver la película? Si no quieres verla vete.

-Ay, pero yo quiero estar con Shizu-chan -dijo Izaya dándome un beso en la mejlla.

Intenté no romperle la cara. Como sabía que no iba a poder ver la película tranquilo, le respondí ahora yo con una pregunta.

-¿Qué quieres de cenar? -pregunté.

-¡Shushi! -me gritó entusiasmado.

-Bueno, aún son las siete. ¿Vienes conmigo a comprar las cosas? -le pregunté con una sonrisa.

-¡Vale! -gritó Izaya, aún más entusiasmado.

Apagué la televisión y cogí mi PenDrive. Izaya cogió su caracterítica chaqueta y abrió la puerta de la casa. Me dio una copia de las llaves para que la tuviera y nos fuimos al supermercado de la plaza. Izaya no vivía en Ikebukuro cómo yo lo hacía, él vivía en Shinjiku, cerca de Ikebukuro, pero estaba seguro de que se gastaba diez yenes en el tren a Ikebukuro únicamente para aparecer delante de mi y joderme el día. Era muy típico de Izaya. También, Shinjiku era más ''pijo'' que Ikebukuro, podría decirse que Shinjiku eran los barrios altos de Ikebukuro, pero este tenía menos delincuencia. Izaya no era una persona muy de fiar, pero tampoco era ''mala persona'', cómo quién dice. Paseamos por los pasillos en busca de las algas para el shushi. Después, cogimos unas cuantas gambas y taquitos de queso. Mis recetas eran extrañas, pero según la mayoría eran buenísimas; calidad restaurante.

-¿Queso? ¿Para qué necesitas queso Shizu-chan? -preguntó Izaya, interesado.

-Para el shushi, mi receta con queso es deliciosa. -dije yo, sonriéndole.

Cogimos también salsa de soja y fuimos a pagar. Había una cola enorme, pero ENOOORME. Izaya puso cara de enfado y se sentó en la barandilla. Sacó de su mano una pistola de aire comprimido y presionó el gatillo, hacieno un ruido ensordecedor que espantó a todos los clientes menos a Izaya y a mi. Fuimos a la caja y pagamos, dejando a la dependienta un tanto sorprendida. Cuando volvimos a casa, me puse inmediatamente a cocinar. No es que el shushi llevara mucho tiempo, pero no me gustaba en absoluto comer muy tarde, ya que si no tenía que esperar más para irme a la cama.

-Izaya, ¿quieres quedarte en la cocina y aprendes a hacer shushi? -le pregunté.

Izaya asintió y se sentó con una silla de plástico a mi lado. Comencé a abrir las bolsas que tenían las algas y las puse en horizontal. Cogí el arroz ''de reserva'' de Izaya y lo puse sobre las algas. Después puse las gambas y los taquitos de queso. Había dejado un rollito sin hacer para que lo hiciera Izaya. Izaya se levantó y le indiqué como había que hacerlo.

-Shizu-chan, ¿pero esto ya se puede comer tal cual? -dijo Izaya poniendo el arroz.

-Claro, ¿qué te crees que es el shushi?

Izaya no dijo nada más y siguió montando su pieza de shushi. Cuando por fin la terminó, cogimos un plato y pusimos cinco piezas para cada uno. Las mías las repartimos entre los dos, pero la de Izaya me la tuve que comer yo. No estaba mala, estaba prácticamente igua, salvo que se le olvidó poner las gambas. Estaba un poco raro, pero no estaba malo. Mientras comíamos, lo único que se oía era el ruido que hacía el televisor cuando estaba apagado -un bzz casi nulo- y el sonido que hacíamos al masticar. O bien nuestra vida era más triste que la de un mosquito sin pieles que picar o no teníamos temas -de los mil- de conversación que tratar. Yo, me harté un poco de ese silencio incómodo y saqué un tema de poca imaginación.

-Bueno, ¿y tú tienes novio o novia? -pregunté.

-¿Crees que si tuviera novio o novia habría intentado hacer el amor contigo? -me respondió, con voz de chulito, o básicamente su voz normal.

Hubo otro silencio incómodo. Ahora podría aprovechar e intentar sunsacarle algunas cosas, es decir, hacerle un interrogatorio. Manos a la obra.

-Izaya, ¿por qué te gusta tanto joderme?

-Porque me sigues el juego, Shizu-chan. -respondió, con una sonrisa pícara.

-¿Te gusto? -pregunté, no tenía mucha imaginación por ese entonces.

-Puede ser. -me respondió mandándome una mirada maligna y tierna a la vez.

-¿S-Se sintió bien l-lo que te hice a-antes? -tartamudeé, estaba nervioso por esa respuesta.

-Bueno, considerando que eres una bestia parda y no sabes hacerlo mejor que eso, sí, supongo que sí. -me respondió, guiñándome un ojo, haciendo que me cabreara bastante.

-¡Ah, bueno! ¿Y por qué gemías como un loco entonces? -pregunté, sonrojado y cabreado.

Izaya no dijo nada más, se sonrojó y siguió comiendo como un loco. En verdad quería a Izaya. Quizás yo a él le gustara, pero... ¿Me quería tanto cómo yo?


End file.
